


Amazing

by emberrain13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, Crampelter being a dick, Fluffy Ending, Harassment, Light hurt, M/M, Mentioned Body Modification, Stan gives Ford the love and attention he needs, Stancest - Freeform, Teen Angst, Twincest, Verbal Abuse, boys love each other, light twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberrain13/pseuds/emberrain13
Summary: Ford encounters Crampelter and his goons, whom I have dubbed Thing 1 and Thing 2, in the Glass Shard Beach High School library. Afterwards he is confronted by Stan and they talk about it.





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an OTP Writing Prompt I found on Tumblr (again) and this was born.  
> Person A: "You're not like the rest of them. You're you. And I think that is amazing all on it's own."  
> Person B: "You think I'm amazing?"  
> Person A: *kisses B cheek* "Amazing."

School was the worst, the absolute **worst**. It wasn't enough that he was too smart, but he had to have these stupid, _useless extra fingers_. Sure he could roll a 38-sided die with finesse and they gave him more dexterity when multitasking. But that was the extent of their usefulness.  
But math, science, hell even English were just what he needed. The numbers and equations soothed him, cocooned him in their hold and put him at peace. So as soon as school was over, the library was his safe haven. His safe place that was also frequented by Crampelter and his goonies. 

 

Stan was in the Detention Room by the time Ford had gone to the library. He loved his brother, really, but Stan was so **stupid** sometimes. Hopefully they could leave after the hour, maybe stop by the Stan o' War before dinner.  
That was wishful thinking at best. Looking up from his textbook, Ford noticed Crampelter walking in through the front door. Ford had a small vantage point, being slightly behind the "Young Adults" section of the bookcases. He knew why Crampelter was there, so he packed up as quickly and quietly as he could, and stood up whilst stuffing his pen into his book bag. 

 

He wasn't fast enough it seemed. 

 

When he looked up again, one of the goonies spotted him, and patted Crampelter's arm. Ford froze as he made eye contact, could see that glint of pride, like a falcon; and he was a mouse. Small and defenseless without his hidey-hole (or in this case, Stan.)  
Something felt off. There were usually three of them, where was the last? Ford kept an eye out for Crampelter and Thing 1, glancing behind him in hopes of losing them. He should have looked forward, because then he was being grabbed by his biceps. Hard. Five fingers squeezed him and he tried to control his breathing.  
Maybe they just wanted to talk? Maybe they would stop at the verbal ridicule today? Maybe a swirly in the gross boy's bathroom on the opposite side of the library?

 

"Where you at, Freak?" Thing 2 demanded, nails digging into him. "What? You too good to talk? Huh?!" Then he was shoved away with more force than necessary. He would have fallen if Thing 1 hadn't been there. Great, now they were going to play "Hot Potato" with him while Crampelter watched.  
This went on for a few minutes, Thing 1 and Thing 2 shoving him between themselves as Crampelter observed. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his fat, stupid face. The goonies chanted things like "Six-Fingered Freak" "Nosy Poindexter" and "Princess." He knew where all of these insults came from, and as much as he wanted to, no sound came out from him more than small grunts and hisses of pain.  
Crampelter held up a hand and they stopped. Then they each grabbed an arm and awaited his order. Crampelter seized one of Ford's wrists, too tightly, and held it in front of himself. 

 

"Why didn't ya parents cut these off when you were born, eh? Thought it made ya special?" He sneered, disdain evident in his voice. He threw Ford's hand away and snatched the other, enough force to bruise. "I could help." He stated, malicious intent filling the air. "I could break 'em. Could cut 'em off. Somethin'. Whaddya guys think? Should we help out the Freak?" A predatory smile crossing his face, his yellowish teeth saying what words didn't.  
Ford tried to pry his wrist out of Crampelter's grasp, but he held strong. Thing 1 and Thing 2 both nodded in approval when asked what to do. Both liking the idea of "helping" him. Ford closed his eyes and wished for help, talking under his breath. Then he started chanting the Protection Spell from Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons, silently hoping for _something_.  
Then he was thrust against the table closest to him, making a loud *thud*, driving a pained yelp from him. This must have been it, because when he looked around, all he saw was the librarian. Crampelter and his goonies had left. 

 

"Stanford Pines, what are you doing? This is a place for quiet, not noise. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She demanded, foot tapping impatiently, eyebrow arched in expectation.

Ford swallowed hard before uttering a barely there "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He couldn't even meet her gaze. 

"Well I should hope not. Making a ruckus simply isn't like you, Stanford. Now I must ask you to leave, the library is closing in five minutes." She stated, then turned on her heel and left, but not before she took one last look at him, smiling fondly.

"And if you should ever need help, don't hesitate to call me for it. I know you aren't the most well liked, but I am here for your safety. Goodbye, Stanford." 

Ford nodded and speed walked as fast as he could out of there. He went to the bathroom and fixed himself up before heading to the Detention Room, waiting for Stan. He slumped against the wall, and breathed.

* * *

"Stupid teachers with their stupid lessons and stupid **rules** and just STUPID. Ugh!" Stan grumbled to himself as he burst through the door. He was startled when it hit him back on the arm. He went around and saw Ford, leg outstretched to protect himself from the door's assault. "Poindexter, whaddya doin' on the floor? I almost busted yer head in." Stan asked, tone laced with concern. 

"I got bored waiting, so I sat down. Come on." Ford said as he brushed himself off. "Let's just go home, I know you've had an hour to do your homework and I know you haven't touched it." Ford said, playfully punching his twin's arm. Ford hid a wince and a his when it was returned. 

"Ya only got bored 'cause you got yers done in ten minutes!" Stan said, a smile forming on his lips. 

 

They walked home in silence, Ford lacing Stan's fingers in his when they left the school. This was always nice, walking home. The El Diablo needed gas so she'd been left home that day, leaving them with more time to spend together. Ford felt a finger rub his extra digit, soft and gentle. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Stan's shoulder, his lips creeping to a smile. He loved this, all of this; the only good that had ever come out of being in school was Stan there with him. 

 

The sun was setting by the time they got to the beach, that meant they couldn't have a lot of time on the Stan o' War. With this in mind, Ford pulled Stan to the boat. They had some time after all. He intended to make the most of it. 

Fingers still entwined, they sat down. Well, Stan sat down and pulled Ford into his lap. Ford was straddling Stan with his knees, and Stan was looking at him. He reached up and cupped Ford's cheek, who seemed to melt into the touch. He placed a tender kiss on his twin's lips, the older smiling into it and reciprocated the action.  
Stan released Ford's hand and clutched the latter's biceps, using that possessive amount of pressure that always made Ford smile. Not today, however, and Ford hissed into his brother's lips, the bruising forming. Stan heard this and immediately backed off, pulling away from him. 

"What happened? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Stan worried, eyes bugging as he looked at Ford, who had a sullen look on his face. 

"I'm fine, Stan." He tried to say, but it wasn't enough. Stan's face had turned from worry to anger, a deep scowl etched in it's place. He growled out one word. 

"Crampelter."

"Stan, really, it isn't that bad." Ford tried again. 

"When I'm through with him I'll have detention for a _**month**_!" he snarled, face red and teeth bared. Then he zeroed in on Ford. "What did he do?" he whispered.

"Stan, I-"

"What. Did. He. Do?" 

"W-well, he, uh, he found me in the library while I was waiting for you." Ford started meekly. 

"...And?" Stan prodded. 

"His goons squeezed my arms, and shoved me around a bit." Ford started talking lower and lower as he continued, shame filling his being. "He had them hold me, and he-he grabbed my wrists. Said he could 'help', wanted to..." His eyes were burning, and he couldn't keep his brother's stare. 

"Wanted to what?" Stan was past angry and he just wanted to soothe his twin. 

"Break them, cut the extras off." He whispered, tears filling his eyes. 

If looks could kill, Ford would be dead; the death glare intended for Crampelter and his goonies hard to ignore. 

"Stan" he grabbed Stan by his face, forcing them to lock gazes. "Stan," he said again. "I'm _fine_ , okay?" His bottom lip trembled, and his eyes focused on his twin's. The tears threatened to spill if he kept on like this, so he closed his eyes and kissed Stan again, determined to reassure him.  
He pulled away and removed his eyes from Stan's, looking down instead. 

"He has a point, though." He said in a self-depreciating tone, lip upturning. "I'm not special, I'm just a-"

"Don't." Stan grabbed one of Ford's hands and soothingly caressed his palm, then grabbed the other, and held them tight. "Ya see these?" he asked him, raising both hands to Ford's line of sight. "These don't make you special; _you are_ special. Don' listen ta him, he don't know nuthin' 'bout you 'cept how smart you are." Stan proceeded to kiss each hand, each finger, each knuckle, and muttering small praises, lavishing his hands with fond and loving kisses. "Wanna know what one a my absolutely favourite things about ya is?" He'd finally coaxed Ford into looking at him again. 

"What is it?" Ford asked, face pink from all of the attention. Stan always knew exactly what to say to get his attention, always knew how to make him feel better. Stan led Ford's chin to his and places a chaste kiss to his lips, snaking an arm around Ford's waist, pulling him closer. 

"You're not like the rest of them. You're you. And I think that is amazing all on it's own." He tells him, nuzzling their noses together and laces his fingers together behind Ford's back. 

"You think I'm amazing?" Ford asks, awestruck and flustered. He wraps his arms around Stan's shoulders, locking them together. Stan pecks him on the cheek, a smile on his lips. 

"Amazing."

 

They walk home, fingers laced until they get to their block. Pops is not in the shop so they don't need to worry just yet. Ford stops them at the door and turns to Stan; grabbing his hands in his, Ford looks into Stan's eyes.

"I love you, Stan. Thank you." A smile, light and genuine, like it should be, graces Ford's face. Stan feels his cheeks heat up slightly, and returns the smile. 

"Love you more, Nerd." Stan counters, and pecks Ford on the mouth. "Let's get upstairs 'fore Pops busts a vein yellin' at us for bein' late to dinner." They part and head upstairs; Ma was worried and Pops was annoyed at how late they were.  
Didn't matter, Ford and Stan had each other; and he was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second thing I've really written, and hopefully you all like this as much as I do. Any and all constructive criticisms are welcome and appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and cookies and cupcakes to everyone who reads this to the end!


End file.
